


Wake Up

by darcydix



Series: That One About Amara [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcydix/pseuds/darcydix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amara wake up from her death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

When Amara woke from her death, it wasn’t exactly what she thought it would be. She hurt, dear lord did she hurt, but it was nothing compared to the raw panic that choked her. When she opened her eyes, all she saw was darkness and he hands found the top of the wooden casket. She started to claw at it, trying not to draw in unnecessary breaths. Amara stopped, cursing at how stupid she was. She’s a witch. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath and holding it, trying to calm herself down. After a few seconds she let the breath escape and she enjoyed the moment of calmness. Matthew was sure going to be surprised when he saw her.

Focusing on the warmth of her magic and feeling it wraps itself around her body, Amara reopened her eyes and found that she was now standing in wet grass.She wiggled her bare feet and looked down. Matthew had buried her in her wedding dress, she smiled. She wiggled her bare feet and looked down. Matthew had buried her in her wedding dress, she smiled. She took off in a run, sprinting past the barn and to the shack that was supposed to be her new home. Letting her magic expand, the door flung open just as she came up to it and when she stepped inside the cozy hut, she stopped dead in her tracks.

There, hanging from the supporting beam, was Matthew. At first Amara forgot how to breathe. She found herself collapsed in a heap of tears and anger, before finally she snapped. She screamed, letting her magic expand, sending items flying and windows shattering. The rope holding Matthew broke, and his body fell, crumpled like a puppet without strings. She scrambled toward him, letting her body fall on top of his. Amara started to sing softly, more so humming since she could not form words. It was a tune her mother sang to her when she woke up from nightmares. It was soft and something to do with nature.Amara sang letting the the words and her tears soak into Matthew’s chest.

The house was a shattered mess by the time she stopped crying. Now her body just jerked violently, not being able to produce any more water. She pushed herself up, staring down at his pale face, before muttering a few words of enchantment. Amara stood, forcing her body out of the house and her magic into the ground. She focused, using the divine gift to bend things to her will, and with a flick of her wrist, the leftover wood from the house was bent into a crypt for his body. She would come back and do this properly, but for now, her heart ached and she needed rest.


End file.
